Across Uncrossable Lines
by Dredd
Summary: Hermione attrape et contracte un virus très rare mais aussi très contagieux SSHG
1. rencontres nocturnes

Across Uncrossable Lines

disclamer : rien n'est est moi tout est a JKR !

C'est une traduction d'une fic de Slytherin Girl

Hermione attrape et contracte un virus très rare mais aussi très contagieux SS/HG

Chapitre premier : Rencontres Nocturnes.

Hermione Granger revenait presque en courant de la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas censée s'endormir là-bas. Elle n'avait pas pensé à emporter la cape d'invisibilité à Harry parce que lorsque qu'elle y était allée, il n'était que 15h. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle y serait toujours à une heure et demi du matin! _Au moins je ne serais pas fatigué ce matin lorsque les cours débuteront, pensa t-elle._

Tournant à un coin d'un couloir à une vitesse record, Hermione rentra littéralement dans quelque chose. Elle se sentit projeté en arrière et atterrit assez lourdement sur ses fesses. Elle ferma les yeux ne voulant pas savoir contre quoi ou pire, contre qui elle s'était percutée.

"Miss Granger ! Expliquez-vous tout de suite! ", lui parvint la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue.

"P-Professeur, j'étais à la bibliothèque..." commença t-elle à expliquer tout en se relevant

"A la bibliothèque à cette heure ? Et qu'est ce qui est si important pour que vous soyez à la bibliothèque à 1h30 du matin?

"Je me suis endormie professeur."

" Etes vous somnambule ? ", demanda sarcastiquement le maître des potions

" Non professeur, j'étais à la bibliothèque plus tôt et je m'y suis endormie."

"Comment cela se fait-il que je ne vous crois pas miss Granger?"

"Professeur je vous le promets c'est la vérité. Je ne voulais aller à la bibliothèque si tard une nouvelle fois. Je l'avais promis au professeur McGonagall!"

"Oh, donc vous avez déjà fait cela auparavant! Dans ce cas 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue."

"Mais profe-"

"Miss Granger voulez vous faire perdre davantage de point à votre maison?"

Hermione secoua rapidement sa tête.

"Bien, je vous suggère à présent de retourner dans votre maison "

"Oui professeur " répondu Hermione et elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner avant que Rogue n'ait envie d'enlever d'autres points à Gryffondor. Mais au moment où elle descendait dans le hall, une autre voix froide la stoppa.

" Un élève hors de son lit. Cela n'est-il pas interdit ?"

" Oh! Peeves s'il te plait n'appelle pas Russard."

" Je pense que je vais le faire. Cela risque d'être fort intéressant. Les élèves ne devraient pas se promener dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit tu sais."

"Peeves s'il te plait "

ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS ELEVE DANS LES COULOIRS hurla le fantôme.

" Trois secondes plus tard, le malveillant concierge Rusard apparue. Hermione savait qu'elle était fichue.

" Merci Peeves. Retenue ! Pendant une semaine ! Et un rapport à Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrais-je vous faire renvoyer. Cela pourrait être-

" Inutile ", l'interrompit le professeur Rogue.

" Mais elle était hors de son lit professeur "

" Je suis au courant de cela M. Rusard, mais je l'ai déjà sanctionné. Maintenant Miss Granger retourner au lit, TOUT DE SUITE "

"Oui professeur "

Hermione couru jusqu'à son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut envers le professeur Rogue " _ Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas laissé avoir plus de problème?_

Au même instant

Pensée de Rogue

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas laissé Rusard s'occuper d'elle? Pff! Je m'adoucis avec l'age._


	2. explications

Explanations

Explications

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut tirée de son lit par Lavande mais seulement pour s'y écrouler de nouveau.

" Hermione, allez!"

" Lavande arrête ça, veux-tu, je crois que je vais être malade."

" Eurk! Viens, je t'emmène chez Pomfresh."

" Elle va devoir venir elle-même je crois."

"Oh! ok je vais chercher Pompresh mais si j'arrive en retard en potion tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier d'elle, tu seras morte"

" Merci Lavande " Hermione chuchotait à présent.

"Hermione qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Ma gorge me fait mal."

" Sa va aller, je reviens dans quelques instants Hermione"

Pendant ce temps...

" Harry, où sont Hermione et Lavande ? " demanda Ron

" Oh, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien et Lavande est partie chercher Pompom parce que Hermione n'arrivait pas à se lever ", lui répondit Parvati.

" QUOI ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant? "

" Et bien je savais que vous vous précipiteriez... comme maintenant, " dit-elle à Neville, Dean et Seamus qui étaient à présent les seules à l'écouter puisque Harry et Ron avaient déjà couru hors de la Grande Salle.

Plus loin le professeur Rogue avait aussi suivit cette conversation

Pensée de Rogue

_Qu'est ce que Patil veut dire? Herm-Granger trop malade pour ce lever! Pff elle est la reine du commérage, Granger a probablement juste un mal de tête._

Mais Hermione ne se présenta pas au cours de potion ni à aucun des cours de la journée et à la surprise générale Lavande non plus. De plus, durant le cours du professeur Rogue, Parvati fut aussi excusé de cours. Et pour couronner le tout Madame Pomfresh vint chercher le professeur Rogue pendant l'un de ses cours.

" Pompom qu'elle est la signification de tout cela ? " demanda -t il en colère

" Je vais vous expliquer allons d'abord rejoindre Miss Patil ".

A l'entrée du hall Parvati était en pleure.

" Madame Pomfresh, est- ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi dois-je aller à l'hôpital ? Professeur.. Mais répondez-moi !"

" Taisez-vous donc jeune idiote. Madame Pomfresh pourrait nous l'expliquer si vous vouliez bien faire arrêter de parler."

" Bien " commença Mme Pompresh, " Miss Granger a été affectée par un virus extrêmement rare et contagieux. Nous lui avons donc demandé avec qui elle avait été en contact depuis la nuit dernière. Elle vous a nommé tous les deux ainsi que M. Rusard et Mme Pince qui sont tous les deux partis à l'hôpital en même temps que Miss Brown. C'est pourquoi l'hôpital en ce moment même en quarantaine. D'autres questions?"

" Et comment va Hermione à présent?"

" Nous ne le savons pas vraiment"

" Je ne comprends pas "

" Et bien nous verrons si elle gardera des séquelles lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience."

" Conscience !"

" Oui Miss Patil, Miss Granger est tombée dans le coma "

" QUOI! Mais comment ? C'est-mais elle n'était pas.. Allons-nous tous tomber dans le coma ?"

" Non Miss Patil mais Hermione était déjà dans une très mauvaise condition. Je suis surprise que personne ne l'ai remarqué avant. Savez vous ce qui ne va pas chez elle?"

" Euhhhh .."

" Je prendrais cela pour un oui , et donc.."

" Et bien , Hermione est ... Hermione. Je veux dire qu'elle se glisse souvent dans la bibliothèque tard la nuit mais il y a environs une semaine le professeur McGonagall l'a attrapée et lui a donné une retenue. Elle lui a aussi fait promettre de ne plus aller à la bibliothèque la nuit et Hermione ne l'a plus fait où du moins pas avant hier où elle s'est endormie là bas mais se n'est pas vraiment sa faute."

" Que voulez vous dire par ce n'est pas sa faute ? " Demanda Rogue.

" Eh bien, euh... Elle a été à la bibliothèque presque toutes les nuits depuis le début de l'année, elle est à peine fatiguée et nous n'avions rien remarqué jusqu'au début de ce mois. Donc..."

" Mais nous sommes en novembre, elle n'a pas pu aller tout ce temps à la bibliothèque sans que personne ne le remarque."

" Oui, nous ne savons pas comment elle s'y est prise . En réalité je pense qu'Harry et Ron étaient au courant mais de toute façon... Lavande et moi ne l'avons remarqué que lorsque nous avons fait nos check-up les unes sur les autres. Nous faisons cela depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Nous ne faisons rien de spécial juste le principal c'est-à-dire la taille, le poids, la couleur de nos cheveux ou bien le nombres de garçons que nous avons embrassé ecetera. Mais au début d'octobre, Hermione ne pesait que 42 kilos. Je sais que se n'est pas beaucoup mais le pire, c'est qu'au début de ce mois ci lorsqu'elle s'est pesée, elle portait vraiment de gros vêtements et la balance n'affichait que 34 kilos. "

" Mais c'est très mauvais pour la santé! " s'exclama l'infirmière

"Nous savons cela mais lorsque nous lui avons fait enlever tous ses vêtements, elle pesait seulement 29 kilos. Nous avons alors compris qu'elle avait charmé ses habits et mis des poids dans ses chaussures pour peser plus qu'elle ne le fait en réalité. "

" Elle pèse 29 kilos et vous ne l'avez dit à personne ! " Hurla le professeur Rogue.

" Nous voulions le faire! Oh professeur c'était horrible mais elle nous a menacées, elle a dit que si nous en parlions à quelqu'un nous ne vivrions pas jusqu'à la remise des diplômes et aussi agréable qu'Hermione soit nous ne voulions pas recevoir un sort de sa part! Vous savez, elle peut-être une vicieuse petite serpentarde lorsqu'elle le souhaite."

" Et donc de quoi penser vous que Miss Granger souffre? "

" Lavande et moi pensons qu'elle souffre d'anorexie, elle travaille beaucoup trop et en plus nous pesons qu'elle est au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

"Et vous n'avez réellement rien dit pauvre petite idiote"

"Professeur ce n'est pas que nous ne voulions pas le faire. En fait, nous nous sommes promises que si elle n'allait pas mieux d'ici janvier nous irions le dire au professeur Dumbledore."

" Et que vouliez vous dire Miss Patil par trop de travail? Elle en a autant que chacun d'entre vous n'est pas?"

"Non pas vraiment. Voyez vous elle va et étudie à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 3h00 du matin et lorsqu'elle revient, elle relit toutes les notes qu'elle a prise. Avant que le professeur McGonagall ne l'attrape, elle y allait dès qu'elle avait un temps libre et empruntait autant de livre que Mme Pince ne lui permettait.

Oh! Hermione va -t-elle mourir?"

"Je ne sais pas tout cela change pas mal de chose, et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre" répondit tristement l'infirmière.


End file.
